


hey

by TonightTonight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Couch Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Unprotected Sex, slight d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightTonight/pseuds/TonightTonight
Summary: varrick x reader because i'm shameless and i love him way too much.
Relationships: varrick/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	hey

Your legs and arms strained, holding such an uncomfortable pose for so long. You whined a little, feeling your boss’s heavy feet resting on your back. Groaning, you prostested- “Um, Varrick, _sir_ … how long do I have to, uhm, hold this pose for…” your face was red, somehow this was turning you on. Calling him sir all the time, obeying every order when he wasn’t with his other assistant, this was the dream. The table that he usually used had been damaged and he wanted a new one, deciding that you should make a good replacement until the one he ordered arrived. And god, did you love it.

“Aww, you having a hard time staying still?” he spoke, pressing his foot into your back. “You’ll just have to stay like this until I’m bored of it.” He had a smirk, so damn smarmy and you couldn’t resist it. He was a horrible, condescending, smug mess of a human being, and it turned you on like nothing else. Every second you felt butterflies swarm in your stomach, you wished something would happen. Anything.

“You know, I get the feeling that you like this, judging by how much you whine when I do this-“ he pressed his shoe in again, and you felt your legs quiver, ready to give out. “Am I right?” Varrick’s voice was dripping with dominance, it made you shake, heat pooling between your thighs. “Ye-yes, sir…” you felt sweaty, nervous for some reason. What did he have planned for you?  
“Such a good little subordinate. So obedient. Now get up.” He laughed, moving his heavy legs.

You rose, fidgeting with your skirt and looking away. “I’m sorry, Varrick, sir…” your face flushed.

“What’s the matter?” he leaned in, putting a large hand on your shoulder. “What’s got you in such a fuss?” he got closer, your face burned hot, looking him in the eyes briefly, a look of desire on his face. He looked down to see you fidgeting with your skirt. “You look so frustrated, if only there was something I could do to help you…” he teased, “But I guess it can’t be helped.” His hand was on his chin while he laughed with his remark. You could only whine and try to speak, stammering. “Poor thing.” Varrick remarked, turning around to look at you. “Lost your words?” he threw his jacket to the side, unbuttoning the shirt underneath. “Maybe this’ll help you speak up?” he leaned in and kissed you in a fell swoop of a motion, you reeled in shock, until you realized what was happening. You practically threw yourself at him, pressing your lips hungrily against his. Varrick’s lips worked against yours, needy tongue pressing against your own, slick and wet and perfect, letting you really taste his need.

Before you knew it, before your brain could even register what was happening, a finger ran across your dripping slit, already so needy from barely anything. “So eager. And we haven’t even done anything yet.” Varrick spoke in a husky tone, pressing a kiss to your lips, “It’s cute how desperate you are for me. You think I don’t see you watching me all day? I know how bad you want this- believe me.” You whined, “I didn’t know how to tell you…” you were embarrassed, his fingers steadily working you into putty in his hands while you cried softly for more. “I just- _nnnh-_ I want it-” your hips jolted forward. “Want what, love? Use your words.” “ _I want you…”_ you whimpered helplessly.  
“You’re adorable. Cmon.” Varrick grabbed your wrist, leading you to the sofa. “You want me that bad? You were so wet… you like me that much?” he fiddled with his belt, unbuckling while you lay back, nodding. “Shh, that’s it, just let me do all the work. I’ll make you feel good.” He tugged his pants down, slick hard cock popping out, pre already dripping onto you. “You look beautiful- just perfect like this. I can’t wait to make you make some noise for me.” He smirked, stroking himself lazily before pressing the head against your hot hole. “God, you’re hugging it so tightly. Just relax, I haven’t even gotten in yet, hehehe…” his little chuckle made your heart flutter, he was so amazingly handsome and perfect and he was all _yours_. Pressing inside slowly, spreading and pushing your legs back, Varrick’s cock entered you with utmost ease, sliding past your sopping wet entrance, dripping with slick desire, pure _want_.

You moaned, already helpless beneath him as he pressed your legs back, gripping your thighs, pushing your knees to your shoulders. “That’s it, let it all out.”  
He really had you, had you so needy and desperate for him. A slow roll of his hips and you were gasping, another thrust and you were whining for more, begging at how good it felt, pure words of desire falling from your lips. “That’s it, that’s a good girl… Just calm down.” you felt his hips meet your again, pulling back and pushing inwards, deeper than before while you closed your eyes, pleas escaping you. “God… please, please, I need youuu…” “You think this is God doing this? It’s just me, heh.” Varrick laughed again, teasingly as he picked up his pace, you could feel the head of his cock inside, pressing into your deepest point. You winced in the pleasure when he began thrusting in a hard, quick rhythm. Filthy sounds filled the room, passionate and sweaty and hot as hell- “ _Ah, ah,_ fuck, gonna make sure to fuck this cunt full of my cum - fuck, so good… so good and tight for me, fuck you like this so much, don’t you? Want me to fill you up and keep you all for myself?”

“Yes-! _Yes,_ sir, oh god, _please_ …” your hair was a mess, sweat clinging it to your forehead, Varrick’s hair a mess as beads of sweat ran down his body, he was so good, rhythm getting sloppier with every thrust, making you fall apart beneath him. “So good for me, always so behaved, _god,_ I’ve wanted to do this so badly… my perfect obedient- _a, ahhhh_ …!” he cut himself off, messy thrusts and hips stammering, stuttering before gripping and plowing downwards into you at a breakneck pace, thick hard cock making you a mess, you could feel him drip inside as he got closer by the minute. He was such a loudmouth, talking nonstop as he fucked you stupid, you couldn’t even speak, pathetic sounds escaping your lips. “My good girl, fuck, my good little girl… you want me to fill you up? Want me to fill you with my love?” he poked; your gasps were a silent _yes_ to do so. Pleasure coiled in your gut, filling you up with heady want before snapping _hard,_ biting your lip and clenching like a vise, hot cunt gripping Varrick’s cock with need, his harrowing thrusts driving you insane before swearing. With a last few thrusts, he gritted his teeth, you could feel him throb inside before he pumped you full of his load, riding out both your orgasms before slowly pulling out.

Kissing you tenderly, your lips parted before he broke away, arm around you while you rested against his chest. “So- this means no more secrets, alright? You want something from me and I’ll give it to you, heh.” You kissed him back, falling asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> **geekusa.tumblr.com**


End file.
